Air India
Before Reagan Farmer joined YouTube in 2012 and uploaded his first video a year later, he spent most of 2007 planning on his channel and how it would look like over the next 7 years. In July that year he went on holiday with his family to Orlando in Florida and had fun on the rides there. Back home after a 9-hour journey, Reagan decided to join YouTube at the end of December 2012, and start uploading videos a year later starting from Talking Ben Makes A Phone Call Relating To Big Ben. But on 3rd August 2009, just 3 years before his plans would come into effect, a severe thunderstorm warning was issued for Orange County which interrupted the Local on the 8's. The continuity announcer for the Local on the 8's at the time, Allen Jackson, didn't know that the storm would impact Greater Orlando, home to the Walt Disney World Resort, the Universal Orlando Resort, Legoland Florida, the Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex, the Holy Land Experience and Gatorland, during the day. The bleeper bleeped 3 times, Jackson said, "A severe thunderstorm warning has been issued for your area," the bleeper bleeped 3 times again and the storm hit Greater Orlando. The Walt Disney World Resort's two water parks were shut during the storm and reopened when the storm had passed the Greater Orlando area. Reagan felt that the storm impacted Disney's Port Orleans Resort Riverside and returned to the United Kingdom 11 days later. But the big one came on 1st June 2011, when a massive thunderstorm struck Disney's Typhoon Lagoon while Reagan and his family were having fun on the water rides. They had to run to catch the Walt Disney World Transportation System bus while the thunder was rumbling loudly, accompanied by flashes of lightning. The storm was so dramatic that Reagan and his dad had no other option but to ride out a second thunderstorm by going to DisneyQuest, an indoor interactive theme park located in Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney World Resort. Once there, they had fun going through all five floors of said theme park and designing roller coasters at CyberSpace Mountain, in which guests design a roller coaster on a design kiosk, and sit in a pitch-and-roll simulator and ride it. CyberSpace Mountain is hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy but refers to himself as "Bill Nye the Coaster Guy" instead. Based on Space Mountain at the Magic Kingdom, CyberSpace Mountain is designed to make you name made-up roller coasters, including Cyber Trolley, Atomic O-Matic, Cosmic Coaster, Way Cool Riot, Jolly Chariot, Turbo Rocket and Screamin' Banshee. Using the NoLimits editor from NoLimits Roller Coaster Simulation, Reagan created a launched wooden roller coaster that features Moleman978 saying "Uh-oh!" followed by the sound of a Pagani Zonda R revving its 6.0 litre V12 M120 engine seven times. This is followed by the narrator of Police Interceptors, Christopher Fox, who tells riders to "sit back, buckle up, and hold on tight." This is then followed by a alternation between each ear the countdown of "Five, four, three, two, one!" by Steven Tyler. After Tyler gets to 1 in the countdown, Moleman978 shouts to riders, "Brace!" but it is too late. A sinister foreboding voice says the word "Go!" three times and guests begin to accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 3.7 seconds. The train ascends a 22 foot hill and goes through a right-banked inclined S-curve. It then travels back to the ground and through its first inversion, a single vertical loop. After exiting the loop, the train turns to the left and travels through a double loop. The train then travels upward with a left turn onto the mid-course brake run. The train then drops down into a batwing element. After the batwing, the train makes a right turn where riders' pictures are taken. The train then proceeds to enter the double corkscrew, and completes a 180-degree turn to the left onto the final brake run back into the station. Claiming that it was similar to the former Great American Scream Machine at Six Flags Great Adventure, Reagan named the new coaster at Alton Towers: Great British Scream Machine. Plans to build Great British Scream Machine were submitted to the local authority on 26th October 2012. Permission was granted on 2nd August 2013 following a Staffordshire Moorlands Council meeting despite some local opposition to its construction. Intamin was hired to build the roller coaster. Less than a month after obtaining permission, Alton Towers launched a website announcing a new ride – codenamed Secret Weapon 9 – for the 2016 season. Its codename followed a similar format used for other roller coasters, such as SW4 for Oblivion and SW6 for Thirteen. On 31st October 2013, a trademark filed by Merlin Entertainments hinted that the new ride would be named Great British Scream Machine. On 6th January 2014, a number of facts about the coaster were revealed to the public including its maximum speed, track length, ride time, ride cost and passengers per train but Alton Towers did not announce or confirm the name despite the release. The site for the new ride was determined to be an area in the park being occupied by The Smiler, a steel roller coaster that had been standing but not operating since 2nd May 2015. On 30th April 2014, Alton Towers officially confirmed that the ride would be called Great British Scream Machine. The trains arrived on 26th March 2015, as Alton Towers began posting images on both Twitter and their official Great British Scream Machine website. Initially The Smiler was expected to make its public debut in March 2013 for the park's opening day but the date was pushed back to 23rd May 2013 due to construction delays. The date had to be pushed back further after technical issues were encountered during testing and a ride incident occurred during its preview event that stranded riders on the lift hill. Following the incident when the Smiler's supports were black, Alton Towers explained on their website that The Smiler would not open until 31st May due to "unforeseen teething problems." The ride's delayed opening initially caused controversy as many had booked advance tickets and stays at the Alton Towers Hotel in order to be among the first to ride the coaster. Alton Towers later announced that it would allow those who had made advanced bookings to change their tickets and hotel reservations free of charge. The Smiler eventually opened on 31st May 2013. But two years later, on 2nd June 2015, a loaded train collided with an empty test train. Merlin Entertainments closed The Smiler for the "foreseeable future" while safety protocols and procedures were being evaluated. The Health and Safety Executive served a Prohibition Notice upon the Smiler, preventing the ride's use until remedial action had been completed. On 27th July it was confirmed by CEO of Merlin Entertainments Nick Varney that The Smiler would remain closed for the remainder of the 2015 season. According to Varney, "This has been a terrible incident and a devastating day for everyone here. We have a very strong record of safe operation of our rides here at Alton Towers and it is our priority. I would like to express my sincerest regret and apology to everyone who suffered injury and distress today and to their families." Marketing for Great British Scream Machine started around the same time as planning permission when a mini site was launched allowing visitors to register for updates on the ride's progress. A competition to be the first to ride the roller coaster, at this time codnamed "SW9", started in August. To enter guests were invited to scan a QR code with their smart phone, which redirected to Alton Towers Official Great British Scream Machine Minisite where guests entered their details. The park began the second stage of advertisement through the overnight spray painting of a stencil logo (which resemble a smiling face) all over the park. This was followed in October with new boards around the park, new 'subliminal' advertising on different sections of the main Alton Towers website and a countdown timer on the Alton Towers mini-site. The countdown timer initially gave a scheduled opening date of 7th May but was removed because The Smiler hit delays. More overt advertising started on 26th January 2015 when a picture of Ariana Grande was used in various forms across the country, including billboards in London, ticket barriers at Leeds railway station, projected onto various buildings including Big Ben and sprayed onto flocks of sheep in areas including Leicestershire, Devon and Perthshire. Grande confirmed in a radio interview that despite construction proving this fact long beforehand, this was the first official confirmation that Great British Scream Machine would hold the 0 to 60 mph record. In an earlier interview Grande had said that Great British Scream Machine would have 8 mind manipulating elements that play around with you on the ride, so it’s more than just a physical roller coaster. From 26th January 2015 to a stormy night of 4th July 2015, Alton Towers published videos online giving snippets of the ride's fictional backstory. This was followed by footage of the launch of the ride from the front view of Great British Scream Machine's white train, which includes Moleman978 saying "Uh-oh!" followed by Steven Tyler alternating between each ear the countdown of "Five, four, three, two, one!", Moleman978 shouting "Brace!" and the first beat break of Runaway (U & I) by Galantis being played throughout the 0 dash 60 acceleration in 2.7 seconds launch and the whole song is heard in the queue line, enabling guests to dance along with their partners. On 24th August 2001, Air Transat Flight 236 suffered a complete power loss due to a fuel leak caused by improper maintenance. The Airbus A330-243 touched down approximately 2,800 feet from the threshold of Runway 33. Maximum emergency braking was applied and retained and the aircraft came to a stop 7,600 feet from the threshold of the 10,000 feet runway. Since Captain Robert Piché and First Officer Dirk de Jager had lost the anti-skid and brake modulation systems, the eight main wheels locked up; its tires abraded and fully deflated within 450 feet. 14 years after the events of Flight 236, Reagan decided to find out what would have happened if the Airbus A330 hadn't stopped. Using a clip from the 2010 French Canadian biographical drama film Piché: The Landing of a Man, and a clip from the Mayday episode "Desperate Escape," he pieced together the events in which they happened. The landing gear of the A330 touched down hard and deflated, with 293 passengers in the brace position and having to hold on for dear life. After the A330 rocketed past the camera, it ''did not stop before the end of the runway but continued for 300 metres until it slid into the Etobicoke Creek ravine with a speed of 148 km/h on the western edge of the airport near the interchange of Dixie Road and Highway 4-0-1. Adolf Hitler hung up the phone after F-GLZQ slid into said ravine, describing it as "the most ridiculous landing I've ever seen." Reagan enjoyed it, though, describing the crash as like a "car accident, but it keeps going and going, non-stop." The scene made its début in Air India, the flag carrier airline of India owned by Air India Limited, a Government of India enterprise. The airline was originally going to début at number 5 in Reagan's YouTube collection but was denied the request by Disney's Port Orleans Resort French Quarter, thereby having to début at number 6 for its troubles. Baby I by Ariana Grande, having made its début in the Russian Orthodox Cathedral of Holy Resurrection, was so popular that it made its first-ever teenager-related appearance in the form of 17-year-old actress Ryan Newman. Being the same age as Max Verstappen, Newman has participated in photo shoots such as ''Inspire Magazine, Kaiya Eve Photoshoots 2009 and Dream Magazine. She not only works in films and shows on the television but has also appeared in commercials. Newman made her first film appearances at the age of seven in the films Zoom and Monster House. In Zoom, she portrays a young super hero, which required her to train in martial arts. On the small screen, Newman appeared in several seasons of Disney's hit show Hannah Montana as a young Miley as well as in the Disney Channel Original Series, Good Luck Charlie. Later, she appeared as the antagonist, Ginger Falcone, in Disney XD's Zeke and Luther. In 2010, Newman won the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series by a Leading Actress ahead of Miley Cyrus for Hannah Montana and Miranda Cosgrove for iCarly. In 2012, Newman was cast as the lead role of Emily Hobbs, on See Dad Run, which premiered on Nick at Nite on 6th October 2012. See Dad Run ran three seasons before ending in 2015. At the end of July 2014 she traveled to Cambodia, supporting Heifer International. One year later, Newman was cast in Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! playing the role of Claudia Shepard which she took over from Aubrey Peeples who played the role in Sharknado. Tower of Terror II was confirmed to follow upon Tower of Terror's premiere. Tower of Terror concludes with a cliffhanger regarding Kat Jennings crashing her Ford Expedition. A ad promotes a Twitter campaign offering fans the chance to decide the Stratosphere Tower's fate with the hash tag "#StratosphereTowerLives" or the hash tag "#StratosphereTowerDies", with the results to be revealed in Tower of Terror II. Tower of Terror II will be uploaded at the end of 2015, and features stock footage from Category 6: Day of Destruction'', Category 7: The End of the World and the Life After People episode "Sin City Meltdown." At the start, Las Vegas is buzzing full with activity, with people trying to win things at the city's casinos and enjoying themselves. However, 2 minutes into the film, the National Weather Service issues a tornado warning for Clark County. People run for cover and one man pretends to be Ryan Thomas by doing a move known as "The Nevada Boulevard." With nowhere for the people of Las Vegas to hide from the F6 tornado and Las Vegas's signs still illuminating ▶️ The shot of people running away from one of the city's casinos and the tornado destroying Tiki Island Resort is shown. One person is sucked into the tornado, causing the Stratosphere Tower to collapse. A Breaking News report is shown, revealing that Las Vegas has been destroyed by a F6 tornado with winds reaching 284 mph. A report by BBC Weather Correspondent Ryan Thomas shows footage of the tornado destroying Las Vegas being repeated throughout the report, and includes a on-the-phone footage from Svidden & Jarly. At the end of the report, Thomas says, "Ryan Thomas, BBC News" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He then tries to tell Percy that a tornado has destroyed the most populous city in the state of Nevada but Percy doesn't believe him because he continuously asks Reagan Farmer what the object is. Thomas is worried. He believes that the tornado destroyed the Stratosphere Tower due to its location on Las Vegas Boulevard just north of the Las Vegas Strip. Percy believes Thomas and demands the viewers that Las Vegas be mended causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and the POV footage of Tower of Terror II's launch is shown, with riders electro-magnetically accelerating to 100.0 mph in seven seconds along the extended 206-metre launch tunnel. The track then pitches up 90 degrees to the vertical, with the passengers pulling 4.5 G's. Riders are weightless during the entire vertical section of the ride for about 6.5 seconds and 3.25 seconds going up and 3.25 seconds falling back down. The car then pitches back down to horizontal and enters the tunnel where an on-ride camera takes photographs of riders. The vehicle continues to hurtle back into the station causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Later on in the film, Paris is destroyed by the same tornado that destroyed Las Vegas earlier on. The Eiffel Tower is destroyed. The Fat Controller tells Henry that engines don't swim and that he was meant to deliver fish, not swim with them. Rumours about Las Vegas and Paris's destruction by a tornado are spread by Maria who tells the viewers that she has ocean waves when she puts her hair in the summer jar, a reference to the original scene from the Barney Home Video that was released on 6th August 1996. It was claimed that Galantis's début album Pharmacy contained the song "Peanut Butter Jelly". That song was never sung in the album, not even during the Audi Q5 4-Door's upload date of 31st July. Time-lapse is used when Baby Bop quickly scurries for cover when a humongous thunderstorm strikes SS Royal Daffodil during the first beat break of Runaway (U & I) by Galantis. It features Julia Karlsson on the chorus and Cathy Dennis on the two verses on heavily processed and uncredited vocals. In early 2015 it achieved chart success on the Australian Singles Chart reaching number 4 and on the New Zealand Singles Chart, where it peaked at number 6. It also debuted at number 4 in the UK Singles Chart. The lines "I wanna run away/ I wanna run away/ Anywhere out this place/ I wanna run away/ Just U & I" are also heard during the scene where a vehicle is stuck behind a Mercedes-Benz Sprinter. Several vehicles are advancing to the junction when the flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact. The vehicles are struck side-on by a articulated truck travelling perpendicular to them after the truck had run a red light. The first Tower of Terror film starts with Thomas the Tank Engine saying "Because the engines think the visitor is here to see if we can be replaced by Harold," whereas the second film starts off with the intro to a British TV documentary series that profiles the work of a police ANPR Intercept Team, Police Interceptors. In Season 8 Episode 10 of the documentary, a young woman assaults a police officer which results in a police officer saying, "You're under arrest on suspicion of assaulting a police officer." Later, the woman can be heard screaming and shouting followed by the slam of the doors of the police van. The scene made its violent début on 25th July but was dropped in KX12 GZZ and was replaced by Baby I by Ariana Grande. We've said it before and we'll say it again: Ariana is channeling some serious '90s Mariah Carey vibes in her new music in the best way possible. Grande hinted that all of Reagan Farmer's YouTube videos would travel to the 1990s and that there would be lots of color and lots of baggy clothes. Reagan said it was "a logical follow-up to 'Problem' and invites comparisons to Mariah Carey's early work." He then said that the song focused on Grande's "diva voice and her deftness with the blue-eyed soul genre. Grande sings as though she is wise beyond her years, and she hits those notes without ever going so high she might make dogs bark." He stated that "Ariana’s always creative with her videos but she definitely steps it up with One Last Time." Reagan then called the music "very ''Chronicle", comparing his other videos to his previous work two years earlier. He then stated that "Ariana Grande's videos takes me to the end of the world and brings me to the edge of my seat." Lyrically, the Alfa Romeo 4C is about asking a former lover to spend one last time with you, although he has already moved on and is with someone new. Reagan labeled One Last Time "smooth yet eerily resemble when an adult contemporary artist attempts dance music." In response, the Kia cee'd GT was accused of intellectual property theft. The controversy centered on similarities in the shared apocalyptic themes and stylistic format as well as parallels in the beginning of his other videos and a Barney appearing from out of nowhere shot. A spokesman described the similarities as an instance of when "big labels and/or big film firms steal ideas from small independent creatives who are trying really hard to make something different for a change." Despite acknowledging similarities between the four Ariana Grande songs, Reagan denied that his ideas were stolen. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late